Don Dogoier
Don 'Doctor' Dogoier is the GokaiGreen member of the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaigers. Despite being the least dangerous of all the Gokaigers, he is the one who is able to save the Gokaigers from whatever trouble that they get themselves in. He's also the cowardly of the group, and doesn't want to fight. Biography Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger (Before Crossover Cove) A man with a overly-cautious set of mind that has an alarmist attitude. He is a pacifist who causes trouble because he wants to avoid fighting. He met the Gokaigers when Luka disguised herself to convinced Don to fix the immobile Gokai Galleon, which had been knocked out of working order after a fight with Zangyack forces (not in those words though). However, Don had wanted posters of the then-three-man Gokaiger team nailed to the doorway of his humble shack and ran out on Luka. However, Don was not one to go back on his word and scaled up the Gokai Galleon by himself, and was appauled at the state of things the Gokaigers lived in, which was a place where trash and dirty clothes reigned king. He then tidied things up for them and cooked them a hearty and healthy meal for the crew (all in a matter of seconds). After turning the Gokai Galleon back on, he is given the nickname "Doctor" by Marvelous, "because he is always operating". Unlike the rest of his teammates, who are considered highly dangerous and formidable opponents by the Space Empire Zangyack, Don was considered nothing to worry about and had a measly bounty of just 1000 Zagin. However, it is due to his quick thinking and rare brain power that compliments Marvelous' reckless attitude. Inventions from his calm judgment and clear brain often end up saving the team when they're in trouble. In the series, it was thanks to Don's newfound courage and his resolve to become stronger that allowed the Gokaigers to utilize the powers of both the Magirangers and the Gekirangers. When Navi told the Gokaigers they would have to offer help in order to find their next greater power, Don joined with Joe in looking for a good deed to do, resulting in them having to deal with a transvestite after they give back a ring that he dropped on the sidewalk. It was Luka and Ahim who discovered the latest former Sentai hero, which resulted in the Gokaigers gaining the greater power of GoGo-V. That is, after the foiled Basco's attempt to get it. Aboard the Gokai Galleon, the crew was shocked to find Doc in a magazine, labeled as a hero who was said to have died defeating the an evil planet-eating dragon. Doc apologized for lying that he was a refugee from a Zangyack planet while admitting that he had no memory of doing such a thing. In hopes of regaining his memory, Doc dined at a fancy restaurant with Luka, Gai, and Ahim where the story of how he joined the Gokai Galleon crew was revealed. Soon after, on their way to find dessert, the pirates were attacked by Damaras as Captain Marvelous and Joe arrived, the latter recognizing their foe. Transforming to fight him, the Gokaigers found themselves outmatched as Damaras lived up to his reputation as the Zangyack Empire's greatest warrior. They attempt to fall back, but Basco and Sally blocked their only escape route. As the others were taken out by Basco and Sally, GokaiRed was defeated by Damarasu. Basco then incinerated the others as Doc was knocked aside with Damaras taking Captain Marvelous to have him executed, while Basco took his Mobilate and Ranger Key. Left alone, Doc was horrified that all his friends were lost. On the Gokai Galleon, Doc was distraught over the loss of his friends and admited to Navi that he made up the magazine article that portrayed him as a hero as a joke. As he remembered when Marvelous first gave him his Mobirate, a message from Damaras came over the monitor announcing Marvelous's execution and the later subjugation of Earth. Doc was ready to give up claiming he can't defeat Damaras although he wanted to, and Navi reminded him of when he first came aboard and learnt how to fight in his own way and how the team always covered for each other. With that, Doc was inspired and arrives on Earth just before Marvelous is executed. While Doc held off the Gormin, Navi arrived and freed Marvelous. After Marvelous was freed, Doc admited he hasn't thought any further ahead when suddenly Joe, Luka, Ahim and Gai turn up and reveal they were saved from Basco's attack by Sally. Damaras realised he's been betrayed too late as he is literally stabbed in the back by Basco. After taunting Damaras that he should not have underestimated Doc, he left assuring the Gokaigers he only helped them so they can collect the last two greater powers. After changing, the Gokaigers defeat the Dogormin with an all-green Gokai Change, with Don becoming the original green, Midorenger. Damaras confronted them and they fought him. Don and Marvelous combined their final wave attacks. The team then assembled the Gokai Galleon Buster and after the red charge failed to take him down, a green charge finished the job. He was then enlarged by Insarn, and proved more than a match for Gokaioh and Goujyujin however Doc assured everyone they can win. Summoning MagiDragon, Pat Striker, GaoLion, Fuuraimaru and Machalcon, the Gokaigers form Kanzen GokaiOh and hit Damaras with the Gokai Kanzen Super Burst which finally destroyed him. Aboard the Gokai Galleon, the Gokaigers enjoy dinner as Doc apologized for his joke. However the others assured him he truly is a hero before asking for seconds, causing Don to say "You could at least treat me like a hero!" Crossover Cove World Arc Don appeared in the plains of the Disgaea world with the Mighty Morphin Blue and Pink Power Rangers, Billy Cranston and Kimberly Ann Hart, and had a bag which contained the parts of Navi, the Gokaigers' robotic parrot who was blown to pieces when Marvelous had scarificed the Galleon to the Reapers on Earth. The trio was caught by Zyra who accused them of stepping on her plants. They gained her trust after they showed their skills as their respective powered forms. Not long afterward, the trio headed for the Forbidden Mountains where their respective allies, Don's fellow Gokaigers, Luka, Ahim, and Marvelous, and Billy and Kimberly's power ranger, Tommy, were at, fighting against Ivan Ooze. Following Ahim's example of using the Black Zyuranger Ranger Key, Luka, Don, and Marvelous used the Yellow, Green, and Red Zyuranger Ranger Keys, tranforming to the four Zyrurangers, but to the three Power Rangers, they helped complete the whole group of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. The fight lasted until the appearance of Basco ta Jolokia, who at that time was in control of Hermione Granger's body. Don was the first to realize that Basco was in the young girl's body, controlling her. But there was little time to worry about their former enemy's spirit in Hermione Granger due to the fact of the appearance of Dark Falz. Joining his fellow Gokaigers with a final attack which defeated Dark Falz, Don became effected by the magic of Kriemhild Gretchen like everyone else was and was forced to sleep and live his worst nightmare. Don's nightmare was that he was never praised or accepted as well as being a servant to the Zanygack Empire and being forced to watched the executions of his crew mates, excluding Ahim who was unexplainingly borthered to Walz Gil. Waking up, Don repaired Navi and was in great relief when Hermione regained control of her body, he helped defend her when Doppelganger appeared and gleefully told them that she has lost a fragment of her soul. When she woke up after it left, Don admitted he wanted to know the real her and travelled with her, Luka, Ahim, Ron, and Ginny when the Reapers appeared, he felt heartbroken to learn the Galleon was destroyed because of the Reapers when they attacked Earth. The group travelled until the appearance of Harold Potter, a alternate version of Harry, and they grouped with Tommy, Kimberly, Billy, Marvelous, Draco, and Harry. Don followed Hermione through a valley where a swarm of creatures from Doppelganger appeared, and used the KabutoRaiger Ranger Keys to clear the path. Where they ended up was at Hogwart School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Draco hadn't seen their arrival on the new world. Don grew a bit scared when they met Dolores Umbridge, who didn't believe that they were pirates. While wandering around the school, Don walked to the seventh floor corridor, and while thinking about the Galleon and how they could have used it to fight against the Reapers, a door appeared to him and he entered, surprised he found the Galleon fully restored. Trying to control his excitement, he told Navi to find Marvelous to meet him to find out about his new discovery while Ahim, Luka, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Draco, Tommy, Billy, and Kimberly found the room. Impressed when he told them how he found the room, Hermione explained he found the Room of Requirement which appeared to a person who is in a great need. Don was greatly embarrassed that he did something useful for everyone, though Marvelous and Tommy said the idea of using their respective mechas was out because they were short on a few members of their teams. Personality He is a pacifist who causes trouble because he wants to avoid fighting. When frightened, Don will cower behind either Luka or Joe, but mostly Luka, often resulting in an elbow to the stomach. Gokai Green Like his predecessor Shinken Green, Don possesses the least amount of skill, as shown from his falling from tall buildings. In battle, however, he duel-wields the Gokai Guns, focusing his fire on a single enemy in turn without the acrobatic flourish of Gokai Pink. As a Gokaiger, Gokai Green has access to the powers of any past ranger. While there's the obvious preference for green or black, he has also been seen using other color rangers' suits and powers. Arsenal *Mobilate *Gokai Buckle *Gokai Sabre *Gokai Gun *Ranger Keys Mecha *GokaiRacer Ranger Key The Gokai Green Ranger Key is Don's personal Ranger Key which allows him to transform into Gokai Green. Whereas the keys of the 34 Sentai were created out of the sacrifice of their powers in the Great Legend War, the origin of the Gokaiger Ranger Keys is unknown, though it can be assumed AkaRed had a role in their creation. As with the other Gokaiger Ranger Keys, this key is commonly used in the Gokaigers' Ranger Key-compatible arsenal and mecha for different functions and attacks. This Ranger Key was turned into a Ranger puppet once, by Basco. Along with the other Gokaigers bar an incapacitated Marvelous, Don confronted and defeated the puppet Gokai Green. Bounty His bounty is initially 100 Zagin but this is eventually raised to 1,000 Zagin. This is then raised even further to 5,000 Zagin. And yet further to 10,000. And again to 300,000, boosted due to his part in slaying Damaras, though still the lowest bounty among the Gokaigers, not counting Navi. Relationships Don has enjoyed the many relationships he had obtained since joining the Gokaigers. Captain Marvelous, Luka Millfy, & Ahim de Famille- To the Gokaigers, Don is very loyal and can be forgiven though he is picked on a lot by Marvelous and Luka. He is good friends with Ahim, though Ahim and the other Gokaigers more adventurous that he is. Tommy Oliver, Billy Cranston, & Kimberly Ann Hart- Don is the cloest to Billy and Kimberly as the three appeared in Disgaea World together. Tommy and Don gained a friendship when they met and realized they were friends with their comrades. Basco ta Jolokia- Like the rest of the Gokaigers, Don doesn't like Basco. He grew concerned when he learned Basco's spirit rested inside the body of a young girl, Hermione Granger as he was the first to realize that Basco was the one in control of her body. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, & Draco Malfoy- Out of everyone in this group, Don is close to Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione and avoids Draco because of his bratty behavior. Don admitted to Hermione he wanted to know the real her after defending her from Doppelganger. Harold Potter- Though it's currently unknown about the relationship between Don and Harold, it can be assumed that Harold is impressive that Don found the Room of Requirement and they have a good relationship with one another as well with their respective groups. Trivia *Don's usage of the Green Zyruranger and Tommy as the White Morphin Ranger in the fight against Ivan marks the first time that both the Green and White Rangers have fought together due to the fact that Green Ranger after Tommy, his clone Tom Oliver, was not seen with the original at the same time because they were both played by the same actor, Jason David Frank. *The discovery of the Room of Requirement by Don references Neville Longbottom who originally found it in the Order of the Phoenix and was considered not all dangerous to their enemies as well as the comment made by Draco which originally meant by Ron after it's explaination. *Because they are the technology providers of their respective team, Don and Billy are good friends and teamed up on a few occasions, the fight against Ivan and repairing Navi. *As reference to the Super Hero Taisen movie, Don, along with Luka, Ahim, and Marvelous, receive the Kamen Rider OOO Ranger Keys, which Don will get the GataKiriBa Key. Category:Characters